A Selfless Sacrifice
by tuffpuppy101
Summary: Kitty is willing to donate blood to Dudley after a major accident. (Kudleyfan93's idea)
1. Went to Far

**Dude! I got a PREFECT score on my English quiz! I was the only one! I'm on fire!**

It's a bright and sunny day. It was around lunch time. Although, 2 Tuff agents were yelling and screaming at each other. Their names were, Dudley and Kitty. They were in the break room, just firing insults at each other.

"At least I don't drink out of the toilet!" Kitty yelled.

"At least I'm not scared of a pool!"

"You're so stupid, Dudley!"

"Oh please! I'm super... Smart!" Dudley said trying to find the right words.

They both walked away from each other. Anger filled their bodies as they walked away. They didn't really know why they were fighting, it just happened. Anyways, when Dudley got to his desk, he couldn't control his anger. He pressed so hard on the keyboard, that it broke.

"Man, fu** this." Dudley said crossing his arms and thinking.

Kitty didn't go to her desk. She went into her car, and just listening to music. There she sat and thought about the fight. Dudley and Kitty both knew they had to make up, so they could work together with fighting crime. Kitty went back to her desk, after calming down. Dudley saw her walking and went up to her.

"Come back for more?" Kitty said sitting at her desk.

"No... I just wanted to say... I'm better than you."

"Oh no! Don't go there, Dudley! Cats are way more smarter."

"Oh yea! Then how come dogs are better at doing tricks?"

"Cats can do tricks! We just want to do better things."

"Like what?"

"Like this..."

Kitty got out a vacuum, and Dudley ran screaming in the other room. Kitty laughed and followed Dudley.

"See what I mean?" Kitty said with a laugh.

"Shut it..."

Kitty walked away from him, and went to her desk. Dudley and Kitty fought all day long. But soon, it was about 6:45pm. Everyone was leaving work now. Dudley and Kitty were walking out, still fighting. They were hitting each other too.

"Fine! Be that way!" Kitty said.

"Fine!" Dudley yelled.

Dudley got in his car, started it. Kitty got in her car, and drove off. Dudley watched her leave. He showed his teeth, and began to drive home. Kitty made it to her apartment. She opened her door, and then jumped in the shower. All she did was think about the fight in the shower. She couldn't stop thinking about it.

With Dudley on the other hand, he was still driving. He had a tight grip on the wheel. The light turned green, and stepped on the gas. He was going really fast, but he didn't care at all.

"I wonder why Kitty and I couldn't get along today..." Dudley thought.

As Dudley thought, he heard a car horn. It was getting closer and closer to him. His eyes went back to the rode, and he saw he was on the other side of the highway. He gasped, and everything stopped.

Dudley was laying on the ground. He felt something wet all over his body. He looked at his hand, and it was blood. His eyes began to close. He heard people yelling his name, and calling 911.

"Dudley! I'm sorry!"

His closed once he heard that. The cops were there, and everything. The highway was closed for about 2 hours. Dudley's car and someone else car, were broken. They would have to buy knew cars. The cops knew that one of them were speeding, and wasn't looking. No one knew who they were until. But there was only one person who knew Dudley Puppy.


	2. I'm Sorry for Everything

**2 more days for requests! Have fun reading this chapter!**

Everything was black. There were voices going around the room. Then, there was white. Dudley was waking up. He was in the hospital, in a white room, laying on a bed. He couldn't move or anything. He didn't know what was going on. He opened his eyes, and saw tons of people, he knew.

"Oh Dudley! You're alive!" Peg said kissing his son.

"Ow! That hurts mom!" Dudley said trying to sit up.

"Stay down, Dudley... You broke a lot of bones." Said a sweet voice.

"K-Kitty?... What are you doing here?"

"I saw you got into a car crash! I was so worried about you!" Kitty said with tears in her eyes.

"You care about me?"

"Of course... And I'm really sorry for fighting with you."

Everyone left, knowing that Dudley and Kitty needed to be alone. Once they all left, Kitty sat down next to Dudley.

"I'm sorry to, Kitty."

"This is all my fault..."

"No... No it's not."

"Dudley... You blacked out, broke tons of bones, and people have to give blood to you."

"Why? I have enough blood."

"No... You almost died on us. We just need someone who has the same blood type as you."

"Did you find anyone yet."

"No... Right now you're using some that they saved from you."

Before they couldn't finishing talking, there was a knock at the door. A doctor came in, and looked Dudley over.

"You seem better, Dudley." The doctor said.

"Yea... I feel a little weak though."

"Oh no... I thought this might happen."

"What's going on?" Kitty asked.

"When the bag of blood runs out, Dudley will need more to keep him alive." The doctor said.

"What happens if he doesn't?"

"He will die... We need someone who is the same blood as him... What blood are you?"

"I think I'm B-positive." Kitty guessed.

"Might if I check?"

"Go ahead."

The doctor took her blood. It was only 10ml. He checked Kitty's blood. While doing that, Dudley and Kitty talked for a while.

"Excuse me... But what's your name?" The doctor asked with a smile.

"Kitty."

"Well Kitty.. Would you like to give Dudley some of your blood?"

"Wait... She has the same blood as me?" Dudley asked.

"But I'm a cat, and he's a dog." Kitty pointing out.

"Yes. But you will not get sick or anything." The doctor said. "Anyways, would you give blood?"

"Sure." Kitty said.


	3. The Process

**I've gotten some request. I'm glad! I will be starting them on 9-3! Enjoy reading!**

It was a cold night. Most of the people in the hospital, were cold. They all had covers on them, expect for people who were getting surgery. But anyways, Dudley was in a wheel chair, hurting most of the way. Kitty was walking next to him. They both went into a room, where nurses took blood from you.

"Alright, Kitty... You can just sit right here." Said a nurse.

Kitty said down, and Dudley was facing her. Kitty really wanted to talk to him, but it didn't look like Dudley wanted to talk to much.

"Thanks for doing this, Kitty."

"I would do anything for my partner." Kitty said with a smile.

"Thanks... How much blood are they going to take?"

"They said 1 gallon... Well, about that." Kitty said trying to remember.

A nurse came in. Her name was Zoey. She already knew Dudley a little. Anyways, she got everything ready. But before Zoey could stick anything into Kitty, she stopped Zoey.

"That thing is clean, right?" Kitty asked puling her arm away. (I said that to a nurse about 1 year ago).

"Yes. Yes it is."

"Ok good. I don't want an STD."

"You'll be fine, Kitty." Dudley said laughing a little.

Soon, blood started to came out of Kitty. Dudley had to look away for this. But Zoey left, cause Zoey (even Kitty) knew that this was going to take a while. Later, Kitty began to feel dizzy and weak. Dudley called Zoey, cause he was really worried about Kitty.

"Yes, Dudley? What is it?"

Dudley looked over at Kitty, and so did Zoey.

"Kitty? Are you feeling alright?" Zoey asked.

"No... Not really..."

Zoey stopped everything. Kitty stood up, but then she fell down and passed out. Dudley was freaking out at this point.

"Oh my god! She died!" Dudley yelled.

"No! She just passed out, from losing so much blood." Zoey said turning Kitty on her side.

Zoey got Kitty water and food. They stopped everything for a moment. Kitty woke up on the floor. She saw Dudley and Zoey. She tried to sit up, but Zoey wouldn't let her. Kitty laid on the floor for a while before standing up and eating.

"You really worried me, Kitty."

"I passed out before... When I was little though." Kitty said drinking her water.

"You don't have to do this, Kitty."

"I want to though. I can't lose you."

"Why?"

"Because... You're like my best friend."

"Well, you're my best friend too."

Later, Zoey took blood from Kitty's other arm. The good thing was, she didn't pass out this time. But they had to take Dudley away from her. He was starting to have a hard time breathing, and keeping awake. Zoey and Kitty were talking, when a doctor came in.

"Dudley's life is on the line.. We need her blood right now." The doctor said out of breathe.

"Oh no!" Kitty said.

Zoey got Kitty's blood, and gave it to the doctor. Kitty sat up fast, but then sat back down.

"Kitty! Don't stay so fast."

"I have to see, Dudley!"

"No... You can't pass out again."

"I don't care! I need to see him."

"Why?"

"Because I love him!"

"Then... In the wheel chair you go."

Zoey put Kitty in a wheel chair. They couldn't go pass some doors, so they waited outside. Soon, Dudley was put in a room. Kitty could stand again, so she walked into the room he was in. Dudley was wearing a breathing mask. Kitty could see her blood bag (I don't know what else to call it) hooked into Dudley's arm.

"Oh Dudley... Please make it... I love you." Kitty said holding his hand.

"I love you too... Kitty."

Kitty gasped and looked at Dudley. He had one eye opened, with half a smile on his face.


	4. In my Blood

**Last chapter. Also, just a little thing... I really HATE love songs now. I can't listen to them anymore. **

The world seemed to stopped. Well, at least to Kitty that is. She just told Dudley that she loved him, and Dudley loved her back. But, she didn't get was, that they have been fighting a lot. When Kitty had looked at Dudley, his eyes were closed.

"Dudley?... Dudley please wake up." Kitty said pushing his shoulder.

Dudley didn't answer her. Zoey came in, and looked at Dudley. She knew something was wrong with him. Kitty had to wait in the hall. It was only about 10 minutes, but to Kitty, it felt like 100 years!

"Kitty." Zoey said shutting the door behind her.

"Is he ok?"

"Yea. His body couldn't keep up with all your blood."

"Oh I see now. Anything else?"

"Yea... He wants to see you, alone."

Zoey winked at her, and Kitty gave her a smile. Kitty walked into the room, and shut the door. Dudley waved at Kitty, who only smiled at him.

"Hey, Dudley... Feeling better?"

"Yea... Much better."

"When do you think you leave?"

"In 1 week."

"Get better soon."

They hugged each other, and Kitty left. She had to go to work. All she could think about was Dudley. Anyways, 1 week went by so slow! Dudley was a little different this first few days. He couldn't fight bad guys, only Kitty could. But anyways, Kitty invited Dudley over to her house for a nice dinner. Dudley went over to her, and they had a wonderful dinner together.

"Does this mean that we're dating now?" Dudley asked.

"If you want to."

"Well... Kitty, will you go out with me?" Dudley said with a really shy smile.

"I would love that."

They laughed and had a great time with each other. Peg knew what Kitty had done to Dudley. Peg liked Kitty a little more now, since she saved Dudley's life. But, if Dudley got hurt like that again... He would be gone for good. Kitty made sure they didn't fight about stupid things anymore. Nothing could be wrong at this point.

As the years went by, Dudley and Kitty had kids. Their kids grew up to be wonderful people, and married other wonderful people. But, one day Dudley was sitting on the couch. He was a very old dog at this point now. Kitty had pasted away. But then he looked at his arm, and smiled.

"You're still in my blood, Kitty... Thanks."


End file.
